The employment of a battery operated light in a lure is well known. Such lights, however, are bulky and do not lend themselves to incorporation in lures, particularly of the fly types or in surface type lures which are adapted to skim over or near the top of water. The normal lamp arrangement is of a high drain type so that frequent replacement of the power source, i.e. the battery, is required, which is expensive.